


le colpe degli spiriti

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	le colpe degli spiriti

Era notte, tutto era oscuro, lui viveva in una casa di vetro eppure oltre alle finestre non riusciva a vedere nulla, solo l'oscurità che consumava il mondo come consumava la sua anima.  
Era solo e abbandonato eppure gli parse di sentire delle voci "Tu non sei mai stato amato veramente e non sai amare sinceramente, hai quasi portato il mondo alla sua distruzione, nessuno ti amerà e tutti ti tradiranno perchè li hai traditi", per un attimo gli sembrò di vedere una figura aggraziata ma rabbiosa che si scostò un ciuffo di capelli rossi dal volto "Sei solo un patetico ometto che si è ridotto all'ombra di se stesso, ti senti tradito e non protetto? Questo è il vero motivo per cui ti hanno lasciati tutti da solo, e il povero bambino finge di provare dei sentimenti solo perchè qualcuno gli ha detto di averlo abbandonato?" chiese quella che gli sembrava essere Natasha prima di colpirlo in pieno volto, lui la guardò e le gettò contro il bicchiere ma non c'era nessuno lì davanti a lui? Come può un uomo immaginarsi anche un pugno? Eppure quella persona era lì un attimo prima a ferirlo. Poi sentì la voce cambiare "Puoi essere forte , puoi essere un magnate un guerriero e spezzare tutto coloro che ti hanno colpito e ferito, non esiste l'amore per uomini come noi, siamo solo dei seduttori fatti di ghiaccio, uomini fatti per creare soldi da qualcosa di cui non andrebbe mai fiero, il fattore playboy è qualcosa di profondo e di genetico" gli disse la voce di quell'uomo molto simile a lui che era vissuto in un'altra epoca ma aveva iniziato la sua opera, il suo lavoro, in quell'istante gli sembrò di sentire una mano che lo volesse sollevare, non appena strinse quella mano, questa lo lasciò cadere di nuovo "Non devi fidarti mai di nessuno, tutti possono ferirti a questo mondo, che tu lo capisca o meno sarà solo una tua prerogativa" disse ridacchiando prima di mollargli un ceffone, voleva farlo reagire.  
Ma lui continuava a sentirsi distrutto e colpito, come se ci fosse stato realmente qualcuno/qualcosa che cercava di spezzarlo. Era arrivati al punto limite in cui si chiese se gli "spiriti" erano reali o delle proiezioni della sua mente e se lo spirito zittisse le loro voci oppure le stesse creando. Ma più ne sentiva e più voleva distruggersi con quel liquore che prima gli sembrava amico.   
"Bravo bevi, sai fare solo questo l'ubriacone che potrebbe farci morire a causa di una creazione fatta per noia o per megalomania, sei solo un megalomane che vuole vedere il suo nome in tutto anche in ciò che vuole distruggerlo" quella figura gli sembrava più dura delle altre ma anche la più sincera, poi quell'aura cambiò quasi a volerlo ferire "ora dovrai berti tutta la bottiglia, avvelenati come hai avvelenato i rapporti e le persone attorno a te, vuoi rimanere da solo e morirai da solo come meriti", senza cuore e con un buco nel fegato, svanì anche lui, ma l'uomo si ritrovò con la bottiglia incollata come se qualcuno lo stesse costringendo a bere "Se vai per la distruzione non sarai di certo migliore di ciò che hai creato, potresti creare una potenza nucleare con una sola mano e mezzo cervello, Ma non per questo devi usarli" disse poi una voce familiare, era lui stesso che lo sgridava ma al contempo lo rassicurava "Hai illuso e infranto la fiducia di chiunque volesse darti un'opportunità e hai deluso la tua squadra, i soldi possono essere usati o possono ferirti, il mondo può essere sotto il tuo dominio o essere conciato in modo tale da non necessitare un dominio, qualunque cosa tu voglia fare devi alzarti, alzati e riconquistali, alzati e distruggi il mondo, alzati e salva il mondo o se vuoi essere uno stupido pessimista senza prospettive alzati per poi ricadere, ma almeno fai vedere loro che hai provato a dare qualcosa prima di lasciarti morire".  
Non capiva più se fosse un modo per giustificarsi o una motivazione per continuare a vivere.  
D'improvviso spuntò una donna dai capelli neri, con gli occhi di un azzurro intenso, gli prese la mano "Sei abbastanza forte, puoi svettare dal mondo come una divinità puoi armarti e può creare una potenza nucleare, ma puoi usarla anche per il bene" la voce concluse suadente poi scomparve "Se vuoi amore devi chiederlo non puoi crearlo dall'odio. "Odio" che brutta parola, era una parola che nessuno avrebbe dovuto sopportare eppure anche lui stesso si era ritrovato ad usare quel termine più di una volta, poi la sua mente tornò a fargli brutti scherzi e gli sembrò di nuovo di parlare con se stesso. "Tu sei la tua più grande invenzione, sei riuscito a crearti sempre una vita nuova , un anima pronta a battersi per rendere tutto migliore, nonostante tutti ti abbandonino. Vuoi essere l'uomo che fa avverare le sue paure oppure quello che faccia in modo che nessuno gli rinfacci più nulla?, un uomo di cui ci si possa fidare o di cui bisogna sospettare ogni volta?" chiese la voce "se continui a crogiolarti nella tua oscurità creerai un altro mostro che non ti lascerà più niente per cui vivere e questo per inseguire ineffabile chimera di amore e rispetto."  
Stark si alzò, gettò la bottiglia di liquore a terra si rivesti e andò da quella che prima era la sua squadra "Non voglio più distruggere nulla, voglio solo aiutarvi, l'odio nei miei confronti e in quello della mia creazioni non fanno altro che farmi male e distruggerci come gruppo, gli Avengers dovrebbero essere sempre uniti" confessò loro "Non credo sia saggio diventare un folle che vuole sanare e distruggere per poi rendersi conto che in realtà aveva solo bisogno di affetto quando sarebbe troppo tardi per averne".  
La rossa gli si avvicinò e disse "Allora brindiamo alle nuove speranze per Stark" porgendogli un bicchiere di whiskey "Credo che questa volta prenderò un the, per stanotte ne ho avuta abbastanza di spiriti"


End file.
